The invention concerns sectional framing and sectional insert, whereby one contact surface on the insert rests against the framing, the insert has a flange with a foot-shaped cross-section that extends into a channel with a C-shaped cross-section, the flange has an impact surface that extends perpendicular to the contact surface and rests against the wall of the channel, and the flange has a snap-in edge that engages below and can be released from the head of another wall that has a T-shaped cross-section and is positioned opposite the first wall.
Known sectional framing of this type is described in German Patent 1 509 900. A resilient two-flanged positioner has a base that fits into an accommodation for a pane of glass in the framing. A lateral extension of the base slopes up and is tensioned into a longitudinal groove in the insert. The description implies that the base supports the pane and prevents it from coming into contact with metal.
Experience with the aforesaid resilient positioner, however, reveals that its upward sloping lateral extension complicates glazing to the extent that the extension cannot as intended be inserted into the C-section channel in the framing before the glass is positioned but only afterward. The known positioner is accordingly unable to support the pane as intended and must even be unwieldily forced in under the pane in order to secure it in the framing. In the case of already assembled frames, again, all the positioners must initially be removed from the framing again at the beginning of the glazing process, which entails additional assembly expenditure even if they do not become mislaid at the site.